Opprobrious
by Deborahpflover
Summary: Two phangirls from opposite sides of the world become best friends over the Internet. This is their story. Let's see if Danny can handle it! :P Co-written with pale-blue11
1. Proloque: BURN!

**Deborahpflover:**** Heeeeelllllloooo people, halfas and ghosts from Earth and the Ghost-Zone! May WE present: THE MOST CRAZY, OFF-TOPIC STORY EVER! :D **

**Hey! pale-blue11 here!**

**We dunno how this started, so please don't ask! Deborah and I exchanged email addresses and... This happened... O.o we hope you like it! It was- IS- a lot of fun to write!**

**Deborahpflover:**** We thought they were too funny to delete so we agreed to upload it on FanFiction! :D That being said, don't expect the most amazing writing you've ever seen. We made it for FUN. So no flames please. Oh, and if you didn't get it already: Yes my name is Deborah and yes the Deborah in this story is me. That makes the Sarah of this story pale-blue11. Which you would know if you have read her stories. Anyway… R&R! ^^**

******Disclaimer: **"Danny Phantom" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. We own nothing. Butch Hartman is the brilliant creator of this awesome show. 

**Although we do own ourselves…**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Proloque; Burn!_

* * *

_**Sarah & Deborah: **__*watching DP*_

_**Sarah: **_It's a shame there aren't any new episodes. D':

_**Deborah: **_Yeah, I know. And why do they play the same episode EVERY day?

_**Sarah: **_Yeah, where are the others?

_**Deborah: **_I'm actually thinking Nickelodeon doesn't send them to us and keeps all the new episodes for themselves. -_-

_**Sarah: **_With all the low things that Nickelodeon has been doing to us, withholding episodes wouldn't be the worst they have done -_-

_**Deborah: **_You're absolutely right. I want to burn Nickelodeon down. _*evil grin*_ Unless they of course decide to bring Danny Phanom back!

_**Sarah: **_Hahahahaha! Why is that so funny?! Burn, burn, burn, burn, BURN!

_**Deborah: **_YES. _*evil laugh*_ burn. BURN. BURN! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh wait- did you say you would bring Danny Phantom back? Well, in that case: Have a nice day! :D And remember. I'll be watching you for new episodes. _*leaves with evil smile*_

_**Sarah: **_Haha! We should get everyone in the phandom to do that! Do you think they would listen? Where is Nickelodeon anyway? O.o BURN!

_**Deborah: **_I think they would listen. Who doesn't want DP back?! LET'S REUNITE! }:D Burn Nickelodeon! BURN! _*grabs fire* _... ...I have absolutly NO clue. :/

_**Sarah: **_... Well, first things first- let's find Nickelodeon! And then we'll rally the supporters! BURN!

_**Deborah: **_THAT'S THE SPIRIT! BURN! }:D

_**Sarah:**_ On the Nickelodeon website! Wikipedia says MTV Networks1515 BroadwayNew York, NY 10036 Where should we go first?! WE NEED A FLAMMABLE LIQUID! LET THEM BURN!... I have matches :) (Not really)

_**Deborah: **_I have! _*grabs matches*_ :D BURN!

_**Sarah: **_NICKELODEON BURN! BUUUUURRRRRNNNNNN! :D matches! Lets go!

_**Deborah: **_I take the gasoline! :D BURN Nickelodeon BURN! }:D

_**Sarah: **_YES! BURN THEM ALL! Lets GO! Flight to MTV Networks1515 BroadwayNew York, NY 10036 please. I have $10

_**Random man: **_I don't have a plane

_**Sarah: **_oh. A helicopter then?

_**Random man: **_leave me alone!

_**Sarah: **_but I want to burn Nickelodeon! D:

_**Random man: **__*calls the police*_

_**Sarah: **_nice meeting you! _*runs away*_

_**Deborah: **_You're doing it wrong. Watch and learn: _*gets puppy eyes and walks up to random guy*_ Whatcha doooooiiin?

_**Random guy: **_So cute...

_**Deborah: **_Can I borrow your plane?

_**Random guy: **_So cute...

_**Deborah: **_ehm excuse me!

_**Random guy: **_So cute...

_**Deborah: **_LISTEN TO ME!

_**Random guy:**_ AAAAHHHHH! _*runs away*_

_**Deborah: **_... I knew I should have brought the Thermos!

_**Sarah: **_Haha! That's the way to SCARE people! Ahem. My turn: I dropped my ice cream D':

_**Random other man: **_Here's money for a new one :)

_**Sarah: **_I don't wanna new one! I wanna plane!

_**Random other man: **_I'm sorry- I don't have a plane.

_**Sarah: **_a helicopter?

_**Random other man: **_No.

_**Sarah: **_a boat?

_**Random other guy: **_... No...

_**Sarah: **_ANYTHING USEFUL?!

_**Random other guy: **_Errr. HELP!

_**Sarah: **__*sigh*_ great. Now I have to escape prison again. Thanks a lot.

_**Deborah: **_I don't think we can get to Nickelodeon... :'(

_**Sarah: **_No :( no one will lend us a plane... Or a helicopter :'(

* * *

**A/N: So that's it. For now. :) We have a LOT more chapters. And half of them is already written. And Danny and the others are gonna be in there! :D So see ya guys next time! We hoped you enjoyed this. Review please! ^^**


	2. Who's a better ruler? :P

**A/N: Hello people! Here's chapter two! We hope you liked the first one. We sure did. XD pale-blue11 isn't here at the moment so she can't write the AN… I'll get her to do another one sometime. Anyway, the first chapter was kinda the proloque, this is like the real beginning of the story. Danny, the Box Ghost and Pariah Dark will show up! :D Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Who's a better ruler? :P_

* * *

_**Deborah:**_ Sarah! Guess what I have! _*secretive smile*_

_**Sarah:**_ Danny?

_**Deborah:**_ No :( I have new stuff for my profile! _*smiles*_

_**Sarah:**_ _*glares suspiciously* _what type of smile was that?

_**Deborah: **_It was a yay-I-have-new-stuff-for-my-profile-now smile._ *smiles innocently*_

_**Sarah:**__ *suspicious look* _why don't I believe you?

_**Deborah: **_ehhhhh... LOOK! THE BOX GHOST!

_**Sarah: **_WHERE! AHHHHH! Danny! HELP! HE HAS BUBBLE WRAP D:

_**Deborah: **_BUBBLE WRAP OF _**DEATH!**_

_**Sarah:**_ Ub glib glub! HELP ME DANNY!

_**Danny: **_How did you get here?!

_**Sarah: **__*glares* _Deborah distracted me :(

_**Deborah:**__ *tries to get away*_

_**Sarah: **_Yeah- you'd better run :( The Box ghost is on MY side now! :D

_**Deborah: **_AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

_**Sara:**__ *evil grin* _RUN! :D

_**Deborah: **__*Runs and hides very scared*_

_**Sarah:**__ *finds a crown and a long velvet cape* _SEARCH THE WORLD BOXY! I WILL _NOT_ HAVE HER ESCAPE!

_**Deborah:**__ *looks from hiding place to Sarah who is acting really scary* _Oh no! She has the _Crown of Fire_! That makes her EVIL. I'm gonna save you Sarah!

_**Sarah: **_ROAAAAARRRRRR! I am NOT evil! Just misunderstood :P BOW, feeble human! Wait... What are you doing?!

_**Deborah: **__*tackles Sarah and grabs Crown* _Catch Danny! Get it away from EVERYONE!_ *throws crown*_

_**Sarah: **_Wha- when did Danny get here?! GIVE ME BACK MY CROWN!_ *Pariah Dark stands behind Sarah* _You mean _**MY**_ crown D:{

_**Sarah:**_ yes, of course! Deborah stole it._ *runs off*_

_**Deborah: **_WHAT!?_ *runs after Sarah* _GET BACK HERE! I DIDN'T STEAL THAT CROWN! YOU'RE DEAD SARAH! DO YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!_ *Pariah Dark grabs me* _LET ME GO YOU STUPID GHOST! WITH YOUR WEIRD, OLD, VOICE! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU! DANNY DEFEATED YOU ONE TIME AND HE'LL DO IT AGAIN! NOW. LET. ME. KILL. SARAH!_ *Pariah Dark drops me and backs off slowly*_

_**Deborah: **__*continues chasing Sarah* _DON'T THINK YOU CAN RUN!

_**Danny: **_Okay... Why did you let her go?

_**Pariah Dark: **_Never mess with an angry girl.

_**Danny: **_O.o

_**Sarah: **_O.o Deborah's angry? Who would've guessed...

_*Sarah executes a perfect backflip and lands on her head* _ow! PARIAH! SHE STOLE YOUR CROWN! HELP ME BEFORE SHE KILLS ME! Hey... You do have a weird voice O.o

_**Pariah Dark: **_YOU ARE NOT ANGRY- JUST SCARED! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT COMMENT!

_**Sarah:**__ *runs from Deborah and Pariah. Danny gasps dramatically.*_

_**Danny: **_I'll save you Sarah!

_**Danny: **__*grabs Sarah and turns them invisible* _

_**Pariah Dark: **_Where is she?!

_**Deborah:**__ *growls* _I am NOT gonna give up! YOU! _*points to Pariah* _SEARCH HER! And when you find her, bring. her. to. ME.

_**Box Ghost: **_I AM THE BOX-GHOST! TREMBLE FOR MY BUBBLE WRAP OF DEATH AND MY BOXES OF DOOOOM!

_**Deborah:**__ *glares* _Say one more thing and I'll scratch your eyes out! }:D

_**Box Ghost: **_o.O_ *backs away too*_

_**Sarah:**__ *pulls Deborah's hair and runs off*_

_**Deborah: **_hey!

_**Sarah: **_DANNY! Quick! She's coming!

_*Danny and Sarah fly off to the nasty Burger*_

_**Deborah: **_Pariah, you go get them. There's a new episode of PnF tonight :D

_**Pariah Dark: **_WHAT?! YOU'RE NOT MY MASTER!

_**Deborah: **_WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

_**Pariah Dark:**_ I'm going after those brats immediately! ':D

_**Deborah:**_ ^^_ *runs to TV*_

_**Danny: **_Brats?! When have I even been a brat?!

_**Sarah: **_yeah..._ *coughs* _you're a perfect gentleman...

_**Danny: **_You realise I'm the only one to make sure you won't die?

_**Sarah: **_O.o if I die, will I become a halfa?

_**Danny: **_... No

_**Sarah:**__ *screams and runs in circles* _I DON'T WANNA DIE! D:

_**Pariah Dark: **_THERE YOU ARE! PREPARE FOR YOUR DEATH! _*grabs Sarah and flies to Deborah*_

_**Deborah: **_Send her away. I'm watching PnF.

_**Pariah: **_What?! :O I am the Ghost King!

_**Deborah: **_yeah yeah, whatever.

_**Sarah: **_Haha! Rejected! :D let me go?

_**Deborah:**__ *PnF ends* _WAIT!_ *grabs Sarah* _Pariah, I don't need you anymore. You're free to go.

_**Pariah: **_BUT?!

_**Deborah:**_GO AWAY!

_*Pariah leaves*_

_**Deborah: **_Finally I got you Sarah! _*evil grin*_ PREPARE FOR … _*DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN*_ ... watching DP together! :D _*drags Sarah in front of TV*_

_**Sarah:**__ :_D yay! You're the best friend EVER! :D

_**Danny: **_what about me?!

_**Sarah: **_Eh. You can watch it with us if you want.

_**Danny: **_whaaa?

_**Deborah and Sarah: **_clueless ^^

_**Danny: **_OH MY GHOST! I'M ON TV!

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for chapter two. :) For everyone who cares, Vlad will appear next time! :D We hope you enjoyed this. Review? **


	3. Frootloops

**AN: **

**Hey! pale-blue11 here!**

**Got back from that stupid holiday, and saw TWO reviews! :D thanks, guys! Means a lot to us! So now we're uploading chapter three and hope that everyone likes it as much as we liked writing it!**

**Deborah:**** ^^ Told you guys I would get her to write the AN! And thanks for following or favoriting! By the way, Vlad is in this one! :D Enjoy, R&R! **

* * *

_Chapter 3: Frootloops_

* * *

_*Sarah and Deborah having a normal conversation for once*_

_**Sarah:**_ This conversation is unsettlingly normal... O.o

_**Deborah:**_ And that last sentence fixed it luckily. ^^ Now it's strange again. Normal people don't say that kind of things. XD

_**Sarah:**_ O.o They don't?

_**Deborah:**_ Not that I know... o.O

_**Sarah:**_ Oh... Maybe I'm a new type of normal!

_**Deborah:**_ maybe you are! :O

_**Sarah:**_ That MUST be it!

_**Deborah:**_ You're a new species, how should we call you? XD

_**Sarah:**_ Uhhhh... A halfa! :D

_**Deborah:**_ Hahaha, yeah good idea ^^

_**Sarah:**_ *smiles smugly* thank you. Usjeisjahesnsisjskeveori! I AM A HALFA! Me and Danny will RULE THE WORLD! You can be my slave, if you want :)

_**Deborah:**_ WHAT?! _*gets tears in eyes*_ I t-thought I w-was your f-friend! _*runs away crying* _D':

_**Sarah:**_ MWA HA HA HA- wait... _*runs after Deborah*_ stop! No! I AM your friend! ... Now polish my shoes! :P

_**Deborah: **__*cries harder*_ Real friends don't let friend POLISH THEIR SHOES! _*pushes Sarah away and sits down in a dark lonely corner*_

_**Sarah:**_ O.o Vlad?! When did you get here?!

_**Vlad:**_ Your 'friend' needs my help... I don't know what I can do though, so you're screwed.

_**Sarah:**_ That's not a very Vlad thing to say.

_**Vlad:**__ *tries to talk to Deborah who keeps crying*_ Sarah, we're screwed...

_**Sarah:**_ Hmmm... How bout I go rule the world with Danny, and you polish Deborah's shoes?

_**Vlad:**_ No! D:

_**Sarah:**_ good. :) I'll see you later, Vlad!

_**Vlad:**_ D:

_**Deborah:**__ *in corner*_ I don't have friends! D': _*gets depressed*_

_**Sarah:**_ MWA HA HA HA HA! Here- have this piece of cheese. It belongs to that giant mouse :P maybe you could become friends?

_**Deborah:**_ O.o You know what? I'm done with this. You're mean. Have fun with Vlad (yeah sure), I'm outta here. _*leaves sobbing*_

_**Sarah:**_ D: now who will I make fun of?

_**Vlad:**_ O.o Uh oh…

_**Sarah:**_ :)

_**Deborah:**_ Wait- did you say 'make fun of Vlad'? _*grins*_

_**Sarah:**_ _*grins back*_ Yes, :) yes I did

_**Vlad:**_ No! Mercy! Mercy!

_**Deborah:**_ _*sceams*_ :D Alright, I forgive you! GET VLAD! }:D But I'm NOT your slave. We can rule together. ^^ Much more fun.

_**Sarah:**_ _*sigh*_ fine :| you're not my slave... So... _*both roar battle-cry and jump on Vlad*_

_**Vlad:**_ No! This suit was expensive!

_**Deborah:**_ Whoohoo! :D _*to Vlad*_ WE DON'T CARE!

_**Vlad:**_ AAAAHHHH!

_*later*_

_**Sarah:**_ I HAVE A BOWL OF FRUITLOOPS! THEY LOOK LIKE VLAD!

_**Deborah:**_ Are you SERIOUS?! GIMMI! :D

_**Sarah:**_ _*hands bowl to Deborah*_ sure. I can't eat cereal. I don't like it :(

_**Vlad:**_ Look, little badgers, can't we at least talk about this?

_**Deborah:**_ Jeeeeej! cereal! With Vllad! :D

_**Sarah:**_ Can I watch?! :D

_**Deborah:**_ Sure you can! :D _*wants to eat cereal*_

_**Vlad:**_ Noooooooo! _*flies off*_

_**Deborah & Sarah:**_ O: ... AFTER HIM!

_**Deborah:**_ wait! I forgot my fruitloops!

_**Sarah:**_ that's understandable :)

_*Vlad comes back invisible and steals FruitLoops*_

_**Sarah: **_now we have to catch TWO fruitloops!

_**Deborah:**_ D: he took my snack! Okay, how are we gonna catch him? Do you have a plan?

_**Sarah:**_ Hmmm... A giant spoon... And a really hungry person... Maybe Danny could help...

_**Deborah:**_ Let's find Danny! No wait! JACK!

_**Sarah: **_YES! Perfect! :D I'm sure he has a giant spoon! :D

_**Deborah: **_Yeah! How else does he eat his fudge?

_**Sarah:**_ _*nods understandingly*_ I get it :) now, should we go find Jack to eat Vlad and the other fruitloops?

_**Deborah:**_ Definately. _*grins evily*_

_*both climb into Spectre Speeder*_

_**Deborah:**_ how did we get the Spectre Speeder anyway?

_**Sarah:**_ I have... Connections...

_**Deborah:**_ Okay... So what kind of connections?

_**Sarah: **_Vlad has been giving me ghost hunting equipment :) I've been using it to make his bath water too hot! :D

_**Deborah:**_ oookkkkaaayyy...

* * *

**AN: And how did you like this chapter? Review please! :D**


	4. Ghost Weapons and Friends

**A/N: Hi, this is Deborah! We know it's short, but there's more coming soon. Dash and Danny appear in the next one! By the way, Frank is a friend of mine. He came up in a few emails before we wrote this and Sarah decided to throw him in. -_- **

* * *

_Chapter 4: Ghost Weapons and Friends..._

* * *

_*Sarah annoys Deborah*_

_**Deborah:**_ Do I have to get the Fenton Bat?

_**Sarah:**_ I dunno, do you?

_**Deborah:**_ Oh yes, yes I do.

_**Sarah:**_ Uh oh... _*gulp*_

_**Deborah: **__*grins*_

_**Sarah:**_ Should I be worried?

_**Deborah:**_ Nope. Why? I'm just standing here with the Fenton Bat, grinning.

_**Sarah:**_ O.o I feel worried...

_**Deborah:**_ Me not! _*grins*_

_**Sarah:**_ Ahhhhhhhhh! _*runs away from scary friend*_

_**Deborah:**_ Sarah! NOOO! Wait for me! D:

_**Sarah:**_ _*screams*_ NO! Drop the Fenton bat!

_**Deborah: **_-_- Fiiinnneee. _*drops Fenton Bat*_ See? Happy now?

_**Sarah: **__*looks suspicious*_ empty your pockets...

_**Deborah:**__ *takes Fenton Ghost Gabber, Fenton Phones, Fenton Wrist Ray, Fenton Thermos, Fenton Lipstick, Spector Deflector and Jack-o-Ninetails out pocket*_ That's all.

_**Sarah:**_ ALL?! _*backs away slowly then runs*_

_**Deborah:**_ -_- Why are you running?! It's on the ground now! _*runs after Sarah*_

_**Sarah:**_ HELP!

_**Random dude: **_what's wrong?

_**Sarah:**_ ... I'm not sure... I'm not a ghost...

_**Random dude:**__ *looks scared*_

_**Deborah:**_ wait Sarah! -Frank?! What are you doing here?!

_**Frank:**_ Deborah?! How did you get here?!

_**Deborah:**_ Hehehehe, I… eh, I.. ehm, I am visiting a friend?

_**Frank:**_ Who?

_**Deborah:**_ Sarah?

_**Frank:**_ And who's Sarah?

_**Deborah:**_ That girl that's running away screaming...

_**Frank:**_ ...nice friend…

* * *

**A/N: Surprise! Instead of only one chapter: two chapters! Now go read the next, it's a lot funnier the this one. :P**


	5. Bullying the Bully

**Hey! pale-blue11 here!**

**Deborah and I are in sync :) we both decided to upload at the same time, even though we haven't talked about it for who-knows how long! We hope you like it :)**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Bullying the Bully_

* * *

_*Deborah and Sarah watching Mystery Meat see how Danny throws meat on Dash by turning the bin intangible*_

_**Sarah:**_ I remember that part! Never understood it properly... Why does Danny ruin all of their hard work by EMPTYING the bin?!

_**Deborah:**_ Actually, I also thought it was pretty stupid to do that... Although I can imagine wanting to dump a pile of meat on Dash.

_**Sarah:**_ True, true ^^ Dash is REALLY annoying!

_**Deborah:**_ Yeah, why would anybody want to hurt Danny?! D: Maybe Dash is jealous because Danny is so much better than he!

_**Sarah: **_Yeah! That must be it :) Dash has a really high voice O.o

_**Deborah:**_ Now that you say it, yeah he has! I don't get why everyone likes him so much!

_**Sarah:**_ Danny is waaaayy better _*dreamy look*_

_**Dash:**_ Hey!

_**Deborah and Sarah:**_ :)

_**Deborah:**_ his voice went even higher that time!

_**Sarah:**_ Ha! Yeah he sounds ridiculous!

_**Deborah and Sarah:**__ *laugh*_

_**Dash:**__ *bursts into tears*_

_**Deborah: **_oh, go listen to boy bands }:)

_**Dash:**_ what?! Kwan told you?!

_**Deborah:**_ ...not exactly...

_**Dash:**_ Then how do you know!?

_**Sarah:**_ You'll never know! NEVER! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!

_**Dash:**_ you're right :'( Miss Spectra said I'll be pumping gas for the rest of my life.

_**Deborah:**_ ... We know that too :/

_**Sarah:**_ Yes, we do. Muhahahaha!

_**Dash:**__ *looks scared*_

_**Dash:**_ is there anything about me that you DON'T know?!

_**Deborah: **_well, we haven't had time to count how many teddy bears there are in your cupboard...

_**Dash:**_ O.o

_**Sarah:**__ *laughs*_

_**Deborah:**_ Why do you even have them. I'm a GIRL and even I don't do that kind of things!

_**Sarah:**_ _*falls on floor laughing*_ TEDDY BEARS! :D

_**Deborah: **_and why do you keep _dirty_ _underwear_ in your jacket?

_**Sarah:**__ *laughs harder*_

_**Dash:**_ I ehhh... I... Well... You see... Ehhm...

_**Deborah:**_ You do realise we are REALLY creeped out that you have that underwear? AND THAT YOU KEEP IT IN YOUR JACKET?!

_**Sarah:**__ *almost chokes herself laughing*_

_**Dash:**__ *gets red*_

_**Deborah:**__ *joins Sarah's laughing*_

_**Dash:**_ well, I don't have them anymore! I made Fentina eat them :)

_**Deborah and Sarah:**_ D: that's right! GET HIM! D:{

_**Dash:**_ I'm not afraid of some stupid girls!

_**Sarah:**_ Really? _*evil laugh*_

_**Deborah: **_If you were smart I would start running now. }:)

_**Dash:**_ I am smart! I get D's in all my subjects.

_*Deborah and Sarah are not impressed*_

_**Dash:**_ Hey! What do you know about being smart!?

_**Sarah:**_ Clearly more than you.

_**Dash:**_ Why?

_**Deborah:**_ You're still not running.

_**Dash:**_ I'll have you know, I am the president of the Casper High geek club, and... Wait... That's not right. Let me start again.

_**Deborah:**_ we'll give you a five-minute head start.

_**Dash:**_ really?

_**Sarah:**_ five minutes, five seconds. I hate Maths.

_**Deborah: **_And I suck at it, I got a four after months of studying...

_**Dash: **_Hah! And you say I'm dumb!

_**Sarah: **_You got an F... that's worse.

_**Deborah:**_ }:( why is he still here? His voice is giving me a headache!

_**Sarah:**_ hee hee hee!

_**Dash:**_ what's so funny?

_**Sarah:**_ inside joke

_**Deborah:**_ I don't get it either...

_**Sarah:**_ it's my own little joke :)

_**Dash:**_ You're weird.

_**Sarah:**_ And _you_ are mean!

_**Deborah:**_ _*sigh*_ and _you_ have BOTH gone off topic! Run, Dash, before I MAKE you.

_**Sarah:**_ _*whispers*_ you'd better do as she says.

_**Dash:**_ I'm still not afraid of GIRLS!

_**Deborah:**_ Wrong answer!

_**Sarah:**_ _*looks scared*_ I'll go hide over there...

_**Deborah:**_ ROAR! _*chases Dash*_

_**Dash:**_ O.o ... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! _*screams like a girl*_

_**Sarah:**_ woah. My ears are ringing...

_**Deborah:**_ COME BACK YOU BABY!

_**Sarah:**_ err... Didn't we want him to run?

_**Deborah:**_ }:( yes. I'm being dramatic.

_**Sarah:**_ o.O oh...

_**Deborah:**_ I KNOW SOMETHING! _*grabs megafoon*_ PHANGIRLS AROUND THE WORLD, LET'S CHASE DASH!

_**Phangirls:**_ GET HIM! _*thousands run after Dash* _

_**Sarah:**_ But- how- I... what?

_**Dash:**_ WAAAHHHHH! D:)

_**Sarah:**_ DEBORAH, WAIT FOR ME!

_**Deborah:**_ MUHAHAHAHAHA! Are you afraid of girls now?!

_**Dash:**_ YES! VERY! AAAAAAHHHH!

_**Sarah:**_ ahh... Deborah, I think that's enough scaring for one day.

_**Deborah:**_ NO! I think I can be SCARIER! }:D

_**Sarah: **__*hides*_ O.o

_**Dash:**__ *gulp*_

_**Deborah:**__ *glares*_ I don't know what to say…

_**Sarah:**_ Maybe you just need this! _*grabs firecrown* _

_**Deborah:**_ -_- I'm never gonna trust Danny again...

_**Dash:**_ what does Fenton have to do with anything?

_**Danny:**_ YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO ASK QUESTIONS!

_**Dash:**_ :O when did you get here?!

_**Danny:**_ that's a question! D:{

_**Dash:**_ I don't understand this anymore!

_**Danny: **_That's a surprise. -_-

_**Sarah:**_ Told ya you were stupid!

_**Dash's mum:**_ Dashiel, can you help me bake these biscuits?

_**Dash:**_ this is a nightmare! D:

_**Deborah:**_ Well it IS night here...

_**Sarah:**__ *laughs*_ good point!

_**Deborah: **__*smiles*_ I have my moments.

_**Dash:**_ I hate you two...

_**Danny:**_ I don't. ^^

_**Sarah:**_ yay! We likes us! :D

_**Deborah:**_ no, he only said he likes me :)

_**Sarah:**_ D:

_**Danny:**__ *glares at Deborah*_

_**Deborah:**_ What?! I'm just kidding, lighten up!

_**Sarah:**_ :D

_**Dash:**__ *tries to sneak away*_

_**Sarah:**_ GET HIM! :)

_*Dash squeals and trips over his own feet*_

_**Sarah:**__ *Quickly ties up his hands and feet with the Fenton Fisher*_

_**Deborah:**_ wow! :D nice aim!

_**Sarah:**_ thank you ^^


	6. Suprise Party

**paleblue11: Enjoy. Please. (Too lazy to write more! ^^)**

**Deborahpflover: …Well I was planning on letting her do the A/N, but apperently she's too lazy… So here's the info you MUST KNOW: ****1.**** This is the funniest thing we did and it's longer than one chapter, it's still going actually. ^^ So the next chapters will continue this. ****2.**** There are a lot characters that randomly appear from now on. A Lot. ****3.**** Sorry for the sudden start but this happened through email and we're not showing you the beginning of our boring conversation. XD**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Suprise Party_

* * *

_**Sarah:**__ *does something crazy*_

_**Deborah:**_ You're losing it Sarah. XD

_**Sarah:**_ D: _*shocked*_ no!

_**Deborah: **_We already knew that. Don't worry, welcome to the club. ^^ _*hands members package*_

_**Sarah:**__ *excited yell*_ I'm in a CLUB?! AWESOME! :D ... Wait... This is a bad thing...

_**Deborah:**_ Isn't it FUN?! :D Wanna know who the others are? I know for sure you like them. ^^ Nooooo, no of course this isn't a bad thing! Or is it? _*evil grin*_

_**Sarah:**_ YES! It's fun! Who else is in the club?!

_**Deborah:**_ I'm in the club! :D And Danny! _*screams*_ Sam! Tucker! Jazz! Valerie! Dani! background character Sarah!

_**Sarah:**_ :D DANNY'S IN THE CLUB?! _*faints*_ oh, and you -_- wow! I can't wait to join! When's the first meeting?!

_**Deborah:**_ Of course Danny's in the club! He made it! The first meeting is NOW! Everyone else was just hiding, waiting until you joined so that they could jump out and scream 'Suprise!'

_**Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, Dani, background character Sarah:**_ "Suprise!"

_**Deborah:**_ Told ya. ^^

_**Sarah:**_ _*screams and falls over*_ yay! A surprise party! I LOVE you guys! Oh my god- it's DANNY PHANTOM! ^^ thank you Deborah!

_**Deborah:**_ You're welcome! ^^

_**Danny:**_ She kidnapped us.

_**Deborah:**_ shshshshshshsh! _*threatens with Thermos*_

_**Danny:**_ I mean: WE LOVE YOU SARAH! OF COURSE WE WOULD COME!

_**Sarah:**_ aww! Thanks guys! _*whispers to Deborah*_ can I keep the thermos? With Danny inside?

_**Deborah:**__ *whispers back*_ Sure!

_**Sarah: **__*whisper-yells*_ yay! Thank you!

_**Danny:**__ *looks nervous and rubs the back of his neck*_

_**Deborah:**__ *walks to Danny and suddenly sucks him up then hands Thermos to Sarah*_

_**Sarah:**__ *jumps up and down* *Danny gets dizzy and throws up in Fenton thermos*_ oops : /

_**Deborah:**__ *shakes head and facepalms*_ -_-

_**Sarah:**_ I'm sorry! D: Deborah? Will you clean this up for me?

_**Deborah:**_ Eww, no. Find another phangirl to clean it!

_**Sarah:**__ *whines*_ but this is your fault! If you didn't give me the thermos, I wouldn't have shaken it, and Danny wouldn't be trying to phase through the door!

_**Deborah:**_ Oh so now it's my fault?! YOU wanted that Thermos so badly! Good the door is made from ectoranium. :)

_**Sarah:**_ Of course it's your fault! Who's else would it be?! I ONLY WANTED THAT THERMOS WHEN IT WASNT COATED IN GLOWING VOMIT! Yeah- that's thinking ahead :) _*claps*_

_**Deborah:**__ *slaps Sarah on the head*_ WELL GLAD YOU LIKED YOUR STUPID SUPRISE PARTY! you know what? I'm leaving and I'll take Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, background Sarah and Dani with me! Oh and because you don't want it I'LL TAKE THAT THERMOS TOO! _*stomps away angry while dragging everyone with her, leaving Sarah alone in a boring room*_

_**Sarah:**_ O.o _*whispers to boring room*_ do you think she's mad?

…

_**Sarah:**_ :) _*whispers* _I think she might be...

…

_**Sarah:**_ Uh oh...

**Dani: **_*pops up suddenly*_ Hey! I think you should do something. Deborah is mad. And sad. And bothering us!

_**Sarah:**__ *whines* _but she won't talk to me!

_**Dani:**_ toughen up, Princess! Help your friend! _*sigh*_ she just tore Jazz's hair out -_- oh- and now she's eating it...

_**Sarah:**_ I don't think it's safe... O.o

_**Dani: **_Don't be such a baby! It's not like she's gonna kill you. She threw a whole suprise party just for you! I think you'll be fine.

_**Sarah:**__ *groans*_ You're right. It was a pretty epic party... _*flys to Deborah*_ (because I can! :P) I'm sorry that Danny threw up at your party :(

_**Deborah:**_ ^^ Apologies accepted! _*hugs Sarah*_ It's not your fault he threw up, everyone would get excited if they had the thermos with Danny. XD I did it too! :P

_**Sarah:**_ O.o you threw up too? Then why'd you get mad at Danny, then?! Oh- _*hugs back*_ I'm sorry, too :( I will try to keep Danny healthy from now on.

_*Danny stares at rotten green vegetable*_

_**Sarah:**_ EAT YOUR BROCCOLI! D: WE NEED YOU HEALTHY!

_**Deborah:**_ Haha, yeah eat it!

_**Sarah: **_if you don't eat your nasty green vegetables _*grimace*_ you won't be able to fight the box ghost tomorrow!

_**Danny:**_ good. I don't want to.

_**Box ghost:**_ heeeyyy! I take offense to that statement! D:

_**Deborah:**__ *falls on ground laughing*_

_**Sarah:**_ DEBORAH! Why are you laughing on the floor? Sometimes I feel like the only mature adult here -_- except you, Boxy :)

_**Box ghost:**_ Thank you :) have a free box!

_**Sarah:**_ why is it green and dripping?

_**Box ghost:**_ it's a tissue box

_**Sarah:**__ *screams*_ GROSS! D:

_**Deborah:**_ Because it's funny! :D And you know better then complimenting the Box Ghost! XD

_**Sarah:**_ -_- _*sighs*_ you're right, Deborah. GET OUT OF MY SPACE, YOU UNHYGIENIC GHOST!

_**Box ghost:**_ but but but...

_**Sarah:**_ OUT!

_**Deborah:**__ *hands Sarah the Fenton Bat*_ try this! :D

_**Sarah: **__*accepts Fenton bat*_ thank you :) it's a bat, with the word Fenton in front of it!

_**Box ghost: **__*gulp*_ I am extremely wary of that seemingly ordinary bat!

_**Deborah:**_ it's a bat, but it has the word Fenton in front of it!

_**Box ghost:**_ so?

_**Deborah and Sarah: **_-_- get out

_**Deborah:**_ Shall we chase him? :)

_**Sarah:**__ *considers*_ yeah. I think we should.

_**Box ghost:**_ NOOOOO! My bubble wrap does not stand up to the might of the Fenton bat!

_*Deborah and Sarah grin evilly*_

_*Sarah and Deborah chase the Box Ghost*_

_**Danny:**_ Whoa, that's Hot!

_**Sam:**_ WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!

_**Danny:**__ *gulp*_ N-nothing. I love you!

**Sam:** You're lucky you're so damn cute.

_**Danny:**__ *dreamily*_ yeah :) I AM cute, aren't I?

_**Deborah, Sarah and the Box ghost:**_ YES! VERY!

_**Danny:**__ *smiles adorable smile*_

_**Sarah and Deborah:**__ *scream and faint*_

**Danny:** wait- Did the Box Ghost just call me cute?! O.o Eww! _*faints too*_

**Sam:** Great. What a nice boyfriend. Now I have to help these two phangirls AND the apparently gay Box ghost -_-

_**Box ghost:**_ I am no longer the Box ghost- I am the Gay Rights ghost!

_**Deborah:**__ *wakes up*_ Oh my gosh, didn't saw that coming!

_**Sarah:**__ *rolls over and falls asleep*_

_**Deborah:**_ -_- wake up!

_**Sarah: **__*sleeps*_

_**Deborah: **__*shakes Sarah*_ Look there's a GHOST!

_**Sarah:**_ No, Dad, I don't have to get up till 7:30.

_**Deborah:**_ WAKE UP! Can somebody help me with her? Sam? Danny? Anybody?

_**Sarah:**_ did somebody say 'SUPER?!' _*snores*_

_**Everyone:**_ no...

_**Deborah:**_ See?! That's what I mean! She HAS to wake up!

_**Sarah:**_ CURSE this infernal messy... _*snores louder*_

_**Everyone:**_ AHHH! D: MY EARS!

_**Deborah: **__*is desperate* _Okay, this is mean... But it's necessary! Hey Sarah, they got rid of DP to save Spongebob!

_**Sarah:**_ WHAT?! WHY?! _*collapses on the ground and sobs uncontrollably*_

_**Deborah:**__ *pats Sarah on the back* _Shhhh, it's alright, the Phandom is still here. Even after 9 years! We will get him back someday. :')

_**Sarah:**__ *sobbing intensifies*_ NO! D'|

_**Deborah:**_ WHAT DID I DO?! But wait, it's Nickelodeon's fault! Sarah! We're gonna BURN then down!

_*eerie silence*_

_**Sarah:**_ BURN!

_**Everyone:**_ not this again...

* * *

(break until new chapter)

**Deborahpflover: Okay, that's it for now! Sorry for the ending... it gets better. It was Danniversary when we wrote it and we were trying to get a little happier because we were both depressed... So yeah. It really gets funnier! We promise! Remember it's not done yet! Stay ready for the next chapter! Oh and please review? It would make me and paleblue11 VERY happy. **


	7. You've got Friends, Enemies and Us

**A/N:**

**Hey! ****pale-blue11**** here! Nothing to say. At all. This is going to be a longer AN. Much longer. Longer. Good luck to everyone who's getting/gotten their exam results!**

**Deborahpflover:**** -_- I'm so glad she helps me with the A/Ns… Aaaaannyway, let's continue where we left you hanging last time. :D**

* * *

So, previously: After a surprise party that didn't work out the way it was planned Sarah fell asleep, Deborah tried to wake her up and hurt her feeling by doing so:

_Deborah: WHAT DID I DO?! But wait, it's Nickelodeon's fault! Sarah! We're gonna BURN them down!_

_*eerie silence*_

_Sarah: BURN!_

_Everyone: not this again..._

* * *

_Chapter 7: You've got friends, you've got enemies… and then you have us.._

* * *

_**Deborah:**_ :D_ *grabs matches*_ Burn Nickelodeon! BUUUURRRRNNNN!

_**Sarah:**__ *insane laughter*_

_**Sam:**_ I don't think this is any better...

_**Deborah**__: *joins insane laughter*_ I think it is! }:D BURN! MUHAHAHAHAHA

_**Sam: **_what the hell... BURN!

_**Deborah:**_ Look at that! We already have THREE people to burn Nickelodeon down! :D _*hands Sam a torch*_

_**Sarah:**__ *laughs insane* _BUURRRNNN! }:D

_**Dani:**_ I want to burn Nickelodeon too! They only gave me two episodes! D:{

_**Danny: **_That's because it's MY show.

_**Dani:**_ I'm your clone, that makes it MY show too.

_**Sam:**_ Are we gonna fight or are we gonna burn Nickelodeon?

_**Dani:**_ Hey! That's my line! Kinda... Get your own line!

_**Sam:**_ -_- I hate this more than I hate the morning sun.

_**Sarah & Deborah: **__*scream* _

**Sarah:** She said her line! :D

_**Deborah:**_ And we were here to hear it! :D

_**Sam:**_ COULD YOU TWO STOP GOING CRAZY PHANGIRL EVERY TIME!

_**Sarah & Deborah:**_ ...

_**Danny:**_ Sam! Don't scare my phans away! ...even if they're annoying and scary...

_**Tucker: **_Where are my phans?

_**Jazz:**_ Hiding.

_**Deborah:**_ no, Tuck, Jazz is just being nice. You remember at that comic convention thingy? That's because Danny is WAY cooler than you.

_**Tucker:**_ D:

_**Sarah:**_ I think you're funny! Ignore Deborah- now get a torch and help us burn Nickelodeon!

_**Tucker: **_Hey there, I'm Tucker Foley. That's TF, as in Too Fine!

_**Sarah:**_ O.o you're not that funny

_**Deborah, Dani, Danny, Jazz, background Sarah and Sam:**_ BURN!

_**Deborah:**_ wait a second, I never said anything about Tucker being boring! I think you're funny Tuck. Just not cool. Funny, yes. Cool, no.

_**Sarah:**_ Who cares? BURN Nickelodeon BBBUUUURRRRNNNN!

_**Tucker:**_ wow, you two are so nice. -_-

_**Deborah & Sarah:**_ thanks Tuckerino!

_**Tucker:**_ hey!

_**Danny:**_ stop annoying-

_**Tucker:**_ thank you

_**Danny:**_ -Tucker. It's not his fault that I'm way cooler. But what are we doing?! BURN!

_**Deborah & Sarah:**_ BURN!

_**Sam:**__ *sigh*_ are we actually gonna go, or are we just gonna yell BURN over and over

_**Everyone:**_ ... BURN!

_**Deborah:**_ Does that answer your question?

_**Sarah: **_We couldn't find an airplane...

_**Deborah:**_ And I'm too scary :(

_**Sarah:**_ You got that right! :P

_**Danny and Sam: **__*facepalm*_

_**Deborah:**_ Aww! Isn't that cute! They did that at the same time! :D

_**Sam:**_ And they go phangirl again...

_**Deborah: **_Well duh!

_**Sarah:**_ yeah, why else would we be here?

_**Danny:**_ Haha! They outsmarted you Sam! :D

_**Sam:**__ *goes to punch Danny, thinks about it, punches Tucker instead*_

_**Tucker:**_ D: what was that for?!

_**Sam:**_ I don't want Danny getting hurt.

_**Danny:**__ *ghost sense*_

_**Deborah & Sarah:**_ I'm goin' ghost!

_**Danny:**_ That's weird, I suddenly agree with Sam!

_**Dani:**_ me too!

_**Sam: **_Can I punch them!?

_**Sarah: **__*looks scared*_ Should we run?

_**Deborah: **_Definitely.

_**Both:**_ AAAAAHHHHH! _*run away screaming*_

_**Deborah:**_ AHHHH! DO YOU THINK THEY'LL KILL US? AHHHH!

_**Sarah:**_ AHHHHHH! It was worth it :) AHHHHHH!

_**Deborah: **_AAAAHHH! You're right! :) AAAAAAHHHHHH!

_**Sam:**_ COME BACK HERE!

_**Sarah:**_ WE HAVE TO RUN HARDER!

_**Deborah:**_ Where's Danny when you need him? AAAAAHHHH!

_**Sarah:**__ *looks behind*_ he's not there!

_**Deborah:**_ I thought he was chasing us!

_**Sarah:**_ me too!

_*Danny lands in front of Deborah and Sarah*_

**Deborah and Sarah:** AHHHH! A GHOST! ... Oh O.o

_**Danny:**_ Why do you call me a ghost?

_**Deborah:**_ I have absolutly NO idea! Why would we?!

_**Sarah:**__ *slaps Deborah*_ shhhhhh, shut up, we're already in trouble!

_**Danny:**__ *watches in confusion*_

_**Sarah:**__ *whispers*_ if you get us away from Sam, we will...

_**Deborah:**_ err... Keep annoying you?

_**Danny:**_ (: that works for me!

_**Sarah & Deborah:**_ ^^ What would you do without your loyal phans?

_**Danny:**_ be lonely.

_**Deborah:**_ But you have Sam?

_**Danny:**_ yes, but she can be very scary at times O.o

_**Sam:**_ I HEARD THAT! D:

_*Danny grabs Deborah and Sarah*_

_**Deborah & Sarah:**_ We're goin' ghost!

_**Danny:**_ Again? Seriously?

_**Sarah:**_ Hello?! Which part of PHANgirls do you not understand?

_**Danny:**_ Why isn't there ANY NORMAL girl in this crazy town?!

_**Deborah:**_ Says the boy with ghostpowers.

_**Sarah:**_ Haha! She got you GOOOD!

_**Danny:**_ -_- you are lucky that Sam's mad at me too, or I wouldn't be helping.

_**Deborah:**__ *high fives Sarah* _

_**Danny:**_ -_-

_**Sam:**_ what are you three doing up there?

_**Deborah:**_ quick, Danny! Use you ghostly wail!

_**Danny:**_ D: on SAM?!

_*Deborah and Sarah nod* _you don't need her- you have us!

_**Danny:**__ *drops Deborah and Sarah*_

_**Both: **_AAAAAHHHHH!

_**Deborah:**_ HELP! Somebody! We're kinda falling to DEATH here!

_**Sarah:**_ HEEEEELLLPPPP! And hurry!

_**Dani:**__ *catches us last-minute*_

_**Sarah:**_ thank you!

_**Dani:**_ BURN!

_**Deborah & Sarah:**_ BUUUURRRRNNNN!

_**Deborah:**_ Heey! Dani can you fly us to Nickelodeon?

_**Dani:**_ of course!

_**Sarah:**_ Will you?

_**Dani:**_ …

_**Deborah & Sarah:**_ _*puppy eyes*_ PLEASE?

_**Dani: **_oh fine. -_-

_**Deborah and Sarah:**_ YAY! :D BURN! BURN! BURN!

_**Dani: **_Soooo... where is Nickelodeon?

_**Deborah and Sarah:**__ *look at each other for answer*_ errr...

_**Sarah:**_ Earth!

_**Deborah:**_ America!

_**Dani: **__*sigh*_ at least we're getting closer to the right answer -_-

_**Deborah: **_Yeah, that's something. ^^

_**Sarah:**_ STAY POSITIVE!

_**Dani:**_ Why did I agree?

_**Sarah: **_aww! You love us!

_**Dani:**_ no, I'm pretty sure I don't.

_**Deborah:**_ ... You do.

_**Danny and Sam:**_ Haha! Sucked in Dani!

_**Dani:**_ SHUT UP! Go back to being lovebirds or something!

_**Sarah & Deborah:**_ o.O _*scream*_ FAKE-OUT-MAKE-OUT! :D _*watching eagerly*_

_**Danny and Sam:**_ What are you looking at?

_**Deborah & Sarah: **_KISS! KISS NOW!

_**Danny: **__*blushes*_

_**Sam:**__ *glares*_

_**Sarah & Deborah: **_Feel the LOVE! :D

_**Sam:**_ I'll make you feel something- but it won't be love! D:{

_**Sarah & Deborah:**__ *look scared* _

_**Sarah:**_ I'm afraid now.

_**Deborah:**_ Yeah me too.

_**Dani:**_ I'm not.

_**Danny:**_ oh you should be, mini-me. :)

_**Dani:**_ uh... What?

_**Sarah:**_ Haha! He called you mini-me!

_**Deborah:**_ coz you're like a small him! _*looks at Danny*_ boy that much smaller, though.

_**Sam:**_ Don't insult my boyfriend!

_**Deborah and Sarah:**_ AAAHH! _*run away*_

_**Deborah:**_ Why is it that we always end up running?

_**Sarah:**_ They love us?

* * *

(break until new chapter)

**Deborahpflover:**** It's getting more confusing and insane every time right? :) Well you've seen nothing yet! Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D **

**Also, did you guys see the cover?! :D It's Sarah's birthday present. ^^ No, it's not her birthday today, that was a few days ago. I drew that picture for her and we both decided it was a good cover for this story. Just to give you an idea how we look like in DP style when we're messing around in this story with Danny and everyone else. The girl on the right is Sarah, the girl on the left is me. :) Review please?**


	8. Never give Sarah the Soul Shredder!

**A/N:**

**Hey! ****pale-blue11**** here! Shut up, Deborah. Stop bugging me to write this AN!**

**Deborahpflover:**** *bugs Sarah* :) Enjoy this! It's getting funnier! :D**

* * *

So, previously: Sarah and Deborah managed to piss everyone off and had to run for their lives:

_Deborah and Sarah: AAAHH! *run away*_

_Deborah: Why is it that we always end up running?_

_Sarah: They love us?_

* * *

_Chapter 8: Never ever give Sarah the Soul Shredder...you'll regret it. _

* * *

_**Deborah:**_ Heey! I have an idea!

_**Sarah:**_ What?

_**Deborah:**__ *smiles evilly*_ WE chase THEM!

_**Sam:**_ ...what?

_**Deborah:**_ you heard me :)

_*Deborah and Sarah turn dramatically*_

_**Danny:**_ Uh oh… D:

_**Sam:**_ this is getting waaaaaayyy to weird…

_*Deborah and Sarah look at each other*_ No, this is normal. You should see weird!

_**Sam:**_ O.o I'm outta here.

_**Deborah:**_ you're leaving?! :O

_**Sarah:**_ GET HER!

_**Deborah:**__ *grabs Fenton bat*_

_**Sarah:**_ O.o Didn't you drop that?

_**Deborah:**_ Hehehehe, maybe?

_**Sarah:**_ do you need to empty your pockets again?

_**Deborah:**_ ...No...but if you want a weapon or something...?

_**Sarah:**_ Do you have the Soul Shredder? That thing is so cool! Eh. I guess your lies do help sometimes :P

_**Deborah:**_ Why would I have the Soul Shredder?!

_**Sarah:**_ You pulled almost all the Fenton weapons out your pockets! Why not?

_**Deborah:**_ Fine. _*pulls out Soul Shredder*_ Dont. Tell. Anyone.

_**Sarah:**_ :D _*turns to Deborah with creepy smile and Soul Shredder*_

_**Deborah:**_ That was a bad idea, wasn't it?

_**Sarah:**__ *insane laughter* _

_**Deborah:**_ Okay, that's it! You're NEVER EVER gonna get a creepy ghost thing again! Doesn't matter what it is!

_**Sarah:**_ D: but, but-

_**Deborah:**_ _**NEVER!**_

_**Sarah:**_ Roar! _*swings the Soul Shredder above head*_

_**Deborah:**_ See? That's what I mean! The moment I give you a creepy ghost thing you TURN on me and almost kill/capture/scare me! _*crosses arms*_

_**Sarah:**_ Well what did you expect?!

_**Deborah:**_ Geez, I have NO idea, maybe you should try to chase SAM or something instead of trying to KILL your FRIEND. But that's a stupid idea isn't it?! What was I thinking?! Let's kill Deborah instead!

_**Sarah:**_ hey! Great idea! Where is she? And you know I wouldn't kill you Deborah :) just send you to a place where your worst fears come to life... No biggie :)

_**Deborah:**_ OHHH! But that chances EVERYTHING! :D Let's go find SAM! _*Sarah and Deborah run off*_

_**Deborah:**_ where is she?! D:

_**Sam:**_ Right here! _*drops out of tree. Sarah accidentally swings the Soul Shredder, cuts Sam*_

_**Sarah:**_ o.O well that was a bit anticlimactic.

_**Danny:**_ SAMMMMM! D':

_**Deborah:**_ you spoke too soon.

_**Danny: **__*collapses*_ SAM! NOOOOHHOOO! _*cries*_

_**Deborah: **_maybe we went to far...

_**Sarah:**_ You think so?

_**Deborah: **_how do we get her back?

_**Sarah:**_ ummm... Scare her in a dream?

_**Deborah:**_ -_- wrong episode Sarah.

_**Danny:**__ *cries harder*_

_**Sarah:**_ At least I come up with ideas!

_**Deborah:**_ It's not mine fault Sam is cut with the Soul Shredder!

_**Sarah: **_O.o you're right! It was Dani's fault! She didn't stop me!

_**Deborah:**_ -_-

_**Sarah:**__ *whispers to Danny*_ Why's everyone angry at me?

_**Danny:**_ new target- BURN SARAH!

_**Sarah:**_ AHH! He said my name! :D

_**Deborah: **_I don't think that's a good thing...

_**Danny:**__ *wants to grab Sarah*_

_**Deborah:**_ Whoa don't kill Sarah Danny! We'll get Sam back!

_**Sarah:**_ AAAAAHHHHH! _*runs off*_

_**Danny:**_ We will? How?

_**Deborah:**_ We'll find Fright Knight! It's his sword- he'll know how to fix this!

_**Danny: **_but will he help?

_**Deborah: **__*looks scary*_ he'd better

_**Danny:**_ Okay let go!

_**Deborah:**_ NO! Wait, we have to find Sarah first!

_**Danny:**_ Do we have to? -_-

_**Deborah:**__ *glares*_ YES.

_**Danny:**_ but she's so annoying!

_**Deborah:**_ I know, but in a sweet way :)

_**Danny: **_-_- no, in an annoying way

_**Deborah:**_ Do you want Sam back or not?

_**Danny:**_ I want her back!

_**Deborah:**_ Then help me search for Sarah!

_**Danny:**_ why does she get top priority?!

_**Deborah: **_because Sarah and I can never get our priorities right!

_**Danny:**_ o.O huh?

_**Deborah:**_ I still have to write a new chapter for Ember's life okay!

_**Danny:**_ O.o What?

_**Deborah:**_ -_- Never mind.

_**Danny:**_ So we're gonna get Sam now?

_**Deborah:**_ What? Why? NO! What made you think that?

_**Danny: **_Your obviously messed up mind.

_**Deborah:**__ *glares*_ We're gonna find Sarah first. Besides, she has the Soul Shredder. I'm sure Fright Knight needs it to get Sam back.

_**Danny:**_ LET'S FIND SARAH!

_**Deborah:**_ ^^

_**Danny:**__ *stops running*_ wait...

_**Deborah: **_What?

_**Danny:**_ Why are you writing a story about Ember? I'm the important one!

_**Deborah:**_ Jeez. Big-headed much? Besides, Sarah's the important one now! Who knows what she could do with that sword?!

_**Danny:**_ You mean besides sending Sam to her worst nightmare?!

_**Deborah:**_ ...

_**Danny:**_ That's what I thought.

_**Deborah:**_ SARAH! COME BACK!

_**Danny:**_ before I _MAKE _you come back!

_**Deborah:**_ Danny! Be nice!

_**Danny:**_ -_- yes sir

* * *

_**Sarah:**__ * is still running somewhere*_ Wait, did I just hear my name?

_**Soul shredder:**_ Yes... I can talk... I'm a creepy sword that can talk...

_**Sarah:**_ ... o.O

_**Soul shredder: **_I need your help- Sam tastes bad. She's too scary…

_**Sarah:**__ *drops sword and runs away screaming* *runs into Danny* _

_**Danny:**_ Ouch!

_**Sarah:**_ AAAAHHHH!

_**Deborah:**_ SARAH! :D

* * *

_**Soul Shredder:**_ Secretly I'm very lonely... D':

* * *

_**Sarah:**_ AHHHH! D: oh... :) hey Deborah!

_**Danny:**__ *tries to choke Sarah* _WHERE IS THE SOUL SHREDDER?!

_**Sarah:**__ *gasp*_ Sam tastes bad!

_**Deborah:**_ D: you ATE her?! But how!?

_**Danny:**_ you... ate... Sam... *stares to Sarah* DIE!

_**Sarah:**_ NOOOOOOOO!

_**Deborah:**_ wait!

_**Sarah:**_ I DIDN'T EAT SAM! IM TRYING TO GO VEGETARIAN!

_**Danny:**__ *blinks*_ what?

* * *

_**Soul shredder:**_ why doesn't anyone talk to me?

* * *

_**Deborah:**_ It's true, she told me and her mum that and then her mum ignored her...

_**Danny:**_ Yeah, yeah, how sad, WHERE IS SAM?!

_**Sarah:**_ I DON'T KNOW!

* * *

_**Soul Shredder:**_ I can't move... Can anybody help? I'm alone! D':

* * *

_**Danny:**_ WHO SAID THAT?! _*looks around wildly*_

_*Deborah and Sarah look at each other and shrug*_

_**Deborah:**_ We didn't hear anything

_**Sarah:**_ Yeah- maybe you're going crazy again

_**Danny:**_ I DID NOT GO CRAZY! _*twitches*_

_**Deborah:**_ suuuureee

_**Sarah:**_ WAIT! I heard something!

_*eerie silence*_

_**Danny:**_ WHO'S GOING CRAZY NOW?! _*twitches*_

_**Deborah:**_ the police?! Oh no! They found me! _*hides in rubbish bin* *confused*_ Besides, what has a police car to do with anything?

_**Danny:**_ They're gonna lock Sarah up! _*grins*_

_**Sarah:**__ *smacks Danny*_ I always wanted to do that! Well... I did from a few seconds ago.

_**Danny: **_Hey! I'm just pointing out the facts!

_**Deborah:**__ *smacks Danny*_ You're right Sarah! I've always wanted to do that too! ^^

_**Danny:**__ *collapses*_ SOMEBODY PLEASE GET ME AWAY FROM THEM!

_**Sarah:**__ *evil laugh*_ No one can stop me now!

_**Deborah:**_ Haha! Cool Technus reference! Do you think he'll wanna join us?

_**Sarah:**_ Nah. They might form an alliance, like in that stupid last episode. Wait! We forgot!

_**Deborah:**_ Sam?

_**Sarah:**_ no... BURN NICKELODEON!

_**Danny:**_ we just made a complete loop -_-

_**Deborah:**_ BURN!

_**Danny:**_ WAIT! We have to get Sam back first... She will kill Nickelodeon and that's a good thing. :)

_**Sarah:**__ *considers*_ maybe...

_**Deborah:**_ But she'll kill us too...

_**Danny: **__*grins evilly*_ that's the plan!

_*Sarah turns to Deborah*_ Should we leave him here?

_**Deborah:**_ O.o I think that's a good idea. He just kinda threatened to kill us.

_**Danny:**_ Stop!

_**Sarah:**_ RUN!

_**Deborah:**_ GOOD IDEA!

_**Both:**_ AAAAAAAHHHHH!

_**Danny: **_-_-

* * *

_**Soul Shredder:**_ I use violence to hide my feelings. }:)

* * *

(break until new chapter)

**Anyone curious to how we get out of this mess? We'll tell you next time! :D Review please! ^^**


	9. Deborah and Spectre Speeders don't mix

**AN:**

**Hey! ****pale-blue11**** here! **

**I'm writing the boring part! Well, Deborah and I really hope you like it :) it's a lot of fun to do! In this one, we go in the Specter Speeder! Enjoy :)**

**Deborahpflover:**** I get to do the fun part! I get to do the fun part! Nanananana! *hysterical laughter*My evil plan to let Sarah write the boring AN has succeeded. Just in time for my most favorite chapter EVER! **

* * *

So, previously: Sarah cut Sam with the Soul Shredder and transported her to her worst nightmare by doing that, Danny planned to kill us and we ran away.

_*Sarah turns to Deborah* Should we leave him here?_

_Deborah: O.o I think that's a good idea. He just kinda threatened to kill us._

_Danny: stop!_

_Sarah: RUN!_

_Deborah: GOOD IDEA!_

_Both: AAAAAAAHHHHH!_

_Danny: -_-_

* * *

_Chapter 9: Deborah and Spectre Speeders don't mix..._

* * *

_*Deborah and Sarah stop running*_

_**Sarah:**_ So, lets summarize- Danny wants to kill us, Sam is stuck in her worst fear, the Soul Shredder has disappeared and we never burned Nickelodeon?

_**Deborah:**_ And Tucker, Dani and Jazz have gone too. _*sniffs*_ did I jump in a rubbish bin?

_**Sarah:**_ Yes. Everyone seems to end up in a rubbish bin in this show

_**Deborah:**_ Great. -_- So what do we do now?

_**Sarah:**_ well, I think we should help Danny find Sam. After all, it IS _your_ fault she's stuck wherever she is.

_**Deborah:**_ _*glares*_ You do realise I was the only one who made sure you _didn't_ get killed. AND that I still have weapons. _*grins*_

_**Sarah:**_ O.o thank you?

_**Deborah:**_ ^^ You're welcome, come on let's find Fright Knight!

_**Sarah:**_ Sometimes you scare me…

_**Deborah:**_ I know :) it makes me unpredictable _*jumps up and down hysterically*_ bet you didn't expect me to do THAT!

_**Sarah:**_ O.o _*slowly backs away*_

_**Deborah:**_ SARAH! DON'T LEAVE ME! D':

_**Sarah:**_ give me ONE good reason not to!

_**Deborah:**_ Everyone wants to kill you! :D

_**Sarah:**_ ... True...

_**Deborah:**_ _*smiles smugly*_ Everyone sounds smart on the Internet!

_**Sarah:**_ huh?

_**Deborah:**_ ... Maybe not you…

_**Sarah:**_ At least I don't write bad stories. :(

_**Deborah:**_ True... I love your stories.

_**Sarah:**_ :D thank you Deborah! I love your stories too! O.o how did we get on this topic?

_**Deborah:**_ You're right! There are much more important things to do! BUUURRRRNNNNN!

_**Sarah:**_ BUUURRRNNN!

_**Deborah:**_ We're kinda stuck with screaming burn every time...

_**Sarah:**_ Yeah, I noticed that :)

_**Deborah:**_ And everyone left.

_**Sarah:**_ O.o I didn't notice that.

_**Deborah:**_ Do you still have those connections for getting the Spectre Speeder, cause we need to get to the Fright Knight and I don't think we're getting a plane...

_**Sarah:**_ :O I have connections to the Spectre Speeder?! Oh! I do! :D yes- it's coming now.

_*Jack pulls up in Spectre Speeder*_

_**Deborah:**_ _*whispers* _are you nervous? I'm nervous…

_**Jack:**_ So you two wanna hunt ghosts?

_**Deborah:**_ honestly? Not anymore.

_**Sarah:**_ you'll make us anyway, won't you -_-

_**Jack:**_ I used to eat horse meat and my son is half-ghost!

_**Deborah: **_You KNOW about Danny?! O.o

_**Jack:**_ O: Danny's a ghost?!

_**Sarah:**_ but you just-

_**Jack:**_ I must recruit him as my assistant! Then rip him apart MOLECULE BY MOLECULE!

_**Deborah: **_why do I feel like we just made a HUGE mistake?

_**Sarah:**_ But he said it himself!?

_*Spectre Speeder shoots off*_

_**Deborah:**_ I don't feel to good.. _*gets green*_

_**Jack:**_ Where's Danny?!

_**Deborah:**_ LET ME OUT!

_**Sarah:**_ hee hee hee! Look at her face!

_**Deborah:**__ *puffs up like a frog* _when we get out of here you're gonna be so _dead_ Sarah!

_**Jack:**_ DEAD? Where's the ghost!? _*lets go of the steering wheel*_

_**Sarah:**__ *gets as pale as a ghost*_ I don't wanna DIE!

_**Jack:**_ What did you say? You died?! You're the ghost!

_**Sarah:**_ wait, what? NO!

_**Deborah: **__*is now a laughing frog*_

_**Sarah:**__ *tries to get away*_

_**Jack:**_ Come back here! _*shoots ecto-net*_

_**Deborah: **_Ehm, not that I'm not enjoying this, because I am. I really am. But, CAN SOMEBODY GRAB THAT STEARING WHEEL?!

_**Jack and Sarah:**__ *stop moving*_ :o Uh oh...

_**Deborah:**__ *hops over to the wheel*_ ribbit _*grabs wheel* _Ehm guys?

_**Sarah:**_ Yeah?

_**Deborah:**_ I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE!

_**Sarah:**_ well neither does anyone else in here! _*glares at Jack*_

_**Jack:**_ Shut up ghost!

_**Sarah:**_ I. AM. NOT. A. GHOST!

_**Jack:**_ yeah, yeah, as if I haven't heard that before!

_**Sarah:**_ Mr. Lancer and Jazz aren't ghosts either!

_**Jack:**_ You're all in league with each other! I told Maddie this day would come!

_**Deborah:**_ guys? WALL!

_**Sarah:**_ You're an idiot!

_**Jack:**_ You're a ghost!

_**Deborah: **_Oh why am I even trying?! -_-

_**Sarah:**__ *looks up*_ Deborah! Look out! There's a wall! D:

_**Jack:**_ You must have put it there, ghost! This was your plan all along...

_**Deborah:**__ *leans back in chair*_

_**Jack:**_ I'll get you for this ghost!

_**Sarah:**_ I swear you that if we're going to die because of that wall I'm going to spent the rest of my aferlife haunting you!

_**Deborah: **_I sure hope that thing kills me...

_**Sarah: **_what was that Deborah?! _*looks very scary*_

_**Deborah:**_ N-nothing!

_**Jack:**_ I know it! You're a GHOST too!

_**Sarah:**_ NOT EVERYONE IS A GHOST!

_**Jack:**_ That's what you want me to think!

_**Deborah:**_ new idea, please let that wall kill me and DON'T let me come back as a ghost. -_-

_**Jack:**_ I KNEW IT!

_**Sarah:**__ *wants to smash random thing on Jack's head*_

_**Jack:**__ *tries to shoot Sarah*_

_**Sarah:**_ _*finds random ghost-fighting weapon and hits Jack on the head with it* _O.o why is your head hollow?

_**Jack:**_ D: you stole my brain!

_*wall comes closer*_

_**Sarah: **_AAAAAAHHHHH!

_**Jack:**_ It's all your fault ghost!

_**Deborah:**_ Finally! :D

_*Jack, Deborah and Sarah watch wall come closer*_

_**Deborah:**_ this wall is taking an amazingly long time to hit us.

_*wall is still coming closer*_

_**Sarah: **_Now you say it, yeah... why? Were going faster than legal!

_**Jack:**_ It's all your fault!

_**Deborah: **_Come on! I can't take this any longer!

_*Deborah, Jack and Sarah sit down to watch wall*_

_**Sarah:**_ -_- I'm bored.

_**Jack:**_ Ghosts can't get bored!

_*Deborah and Sarah glare at him*_ WE'RE NOT GHOSTS!

_**Jack:**_ You're evil!

_**Sarah:**_ Why the heck are we evil?!

_**Deborah: **_You did hit him with a random ghost-fighting weapon.

_**Jack:**_ HAH!

_**Sarah:**_ true... BUT he asked for it!

_**Jack:**_ did I actually say 'hit me on the head with a ghost hunting weapon'?

_**Sarah:**_ ... No...

_**Deborah:**_ WHERE IS THIS WALL?!

_*Spectre Speeder is about to hit the wall*_

_**Jack:**_ AAAAHHHH!

_**Sarah:**_ well that took long... AAAHHH!

_**Deborah:**_ WHOOHOO! :D

_*Spectre Speeder phases through wall*_

_**Deborah: **_OH COME ON!

_*Deborah slams head against the window repeatedly*_

_**Jack and Sarah:**__ *blink*_ whaaaat?

_*Deborah keeps slamming her head against the window*_

_**Sarah:**_ You know that hurts right?

_**Jack:**_ Ghosts don't have feelings!

_**Sarah:**_ WILL YOU SHUT UP?!

_**Jack:**_ I have often wondered that, but blah blah blah blah...

_**Deborah:**_ _*keeps hitting head*_ survey says: no -_-

_**Sarah:**_ I think I'll do that too _*joins Deborah at window*_

_*Sarah and Deborah slam heads against the window repeatedly*_

_**Jack:**_ blah blah blah...

_*Spectre Speeder crashes*_

_**Deborah:**_ NOW the wall comes!

_**Sarah:**_ D: I don't think that's a wall...

_**Deborah:**_ Than what is it?!

_**Sarah:**_ it looks like a house

_**Deborah:**_ -_- so we crashed into the WALL of a house

_**Sarah:**_ yeah, but-

_**Jack:**__ *jumps out of Spectre Speeder*_ Vladdie!

_**Deborah:**_ Oh god no.

_**Sarah:**_ Maybe your wish to die comes true after all.

_**Deborah:**_ I'm not that lucky.

* * *

(break until new chapter)

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Cliffhanger! MUHAHAHAHAHA! }:D *bounces off* See ya next chapter! Don't forget to review! ^^**


	10. More evidence of insanity

**A/N:**

**Hey! ****pale-blue11**** here! I don't know whether to do the serious not or the funny(ish) one, so I need to ask Deborah... She's not replying... Hey! She's there! :D I'm doing the funny(ish) one! I don't think I should do anything about Pointdexter here... (Deborah's already mentally unstable because of him). But now I have nothing else to say... Except, have a nice day, everyone! :D**

**Deborahpflover:**** *whispers* She confused with farther into the story… *ignore her* Anyway, we left you with a cliffhanger, so now we're going to fix that! }:) This is getting VERY ridiculous. XD**

* * *

So, previously: Sarah and Deborah had a crazy journey in the Spectre Speeder with Jack. He thought they were ghosts, Sarah started a fight, Deborah tried to kill herself, they ALMOST crashed into a wall but passed through it at the last moment.

_*Spectre Speeder crashes*_

_Deborah: NOW the wall comes! _

_Sarah: D: I don't think that's a wall..._

_Deborah: Than what is it?!_

_Sarah: it looks like a house_

_Deborah: -_- so we crashed into the WALL of a house_

_Sarah: yeah, but-_

_Jack: *jumps out of Spectre Speeder* Vladdie!_

_Deborah: Oh god no._

_Sarah: Maybe your wish to die comes true after all._

_Deborah: I'm not that lucky._

* * *

_Chapter 9: More evidence of insanity_

* * *

_**Sarah:**_ :D or maybe you are! Look what he's holding!

_**Deborah: **_:D my fruitloops! :( kill Vlad instead!

_**Vlad:**_ _*looks shocked*_ I thought I lost you!

_**Sarah:**_ We're like the Booo-merang!

_**Deborah: **_We always come back!

_**Sarah:**_ And we know ALL your names!

_**Deborah:**_ That's right! Prepare to BURN!

_**Sarah:**_ MUHAHAHAHAHA! _*insane laughter*_

_**Jack:**_ What's going on here...?

_**Sarah:**_ Jack Fenton, we no longer require your services.

_**Jack:**_ huh?

_**Deborah:**_ go away.

_**Jack:**_ D:{ No ghosts tells ME to go away!

_*Deborah and Sarah glare at him*_ argh! You're IMPOSSIBLE!

_**Vlad:**_ Of course he is! D:{

_**Sarah:**_ Stay out of this frootloop!

_**Deborah:**_ I have an idea. _*grins evilly*_

_**Vlad:**_ ...

_**Jack:**_ o.O

_*Vlad turns to Jack*_

_**Vlad:**_ Temporary truce?

_**Jack:**_ Truce? What... BFFs 4EVA!

_**Deborah and Sarah:**_ huh?

_**Vlad:**_ I take that as a yes...

_**Jack:**_ HUG! ^^

_**Vlad:**_ LET ME GO!

_**Deborah:**_ This is pointless. On with the plan! }:) _*takes Fenton Fisher out-of-pocket*_

_*Sarah watches in confusion*_

_**Deborah:**_ hey uglies!

_**Vlad:**_ I'm NOT ugly!

_**Jack:**_ Well...

_**Vlad: **_NOT. A. Word. You fat baboon!

_**Deborah:**_ SMILE! }:D _*throws line Fenton Fisher*_

_**Sarah:**_ DEBORAH! Look out!

_**Deborah:**_ What- AAAAHHH!

_**Sarah: **_where did Vlad find a MAMMOTH?!

_**Vlad:**_ Hahahahahahaha! _*evil villain laugh*_ Who's winning now?!

_*mammoth sits on Vlad*_

_**Deborah:**_ :O I think _we_ are...

_**Sarah:**_ Of course we are! I can hypnotize mammoths! }:D

_**Jack:**_ o.O I didn't know ghosts could do that...

_**Sarah:**_ I'm. NOT. a. ghost!

_**Deborah:**_ BACK TO THE PLAN! _*insane laughter*_

_**Sarah:**_ O.o there was a plan?

_**Deborah:**_ seriously- see a doctor.

_**Sarah:**_ NOOOO! He's gonna lock me up! D:

_**Jack:**_ Why?

_**Deborah:**_ Well... that's a long story.

_**Sarah:**_ He would be like "Why didn't you know there was a plan?" and I would be like "Because the mammoth sat on Vlad!" and he would ask "Who is Vlad?" and I would say "A FROOTLOOP!" and then he would get the security to lock me up in a isolation cell and I would scream "DON'T TOUCH ME! I KNOW ALL YOUR NAMES! MUHAHAHAHAHA BUUURRRNNNN!" ^^

_**Deborah:**_ And then I would have to get her out by burning the mental hospital down with Pariah Dark. -_-

_**Sarah:**_ Do you understand?

_**Jack:**_ No, not really.

_**Vlad:**_ I would very much appreciate it if you took this mammoth off of me.

_**Sarah:**_ NO.

_**Jack:**_ I'm gonna save you buddy!

_**Deborah:**_ Oh no you don't! _*throws Fenton Fisher again*_

_*Fenton Fisher wraps around Jack, Jack falls down*_

_**Sarah:**_ So that was the plan?

_**Deborah:**_ _*walks to Vlad and grabs Fruitloops*_ Yeah, pretty much. ^^ Come on we were on our way to the Fright Knight. Let's leave these idiots here.

_**Sarah:**_ _*smiles*_ good idea!

_**Vlad and Jack:**_ Get us OUT OF HERE!

_*Sarah and Deborah drive of in Spectre Speeder*_

_**Vlad:**_ Seriously could somebody get something to get this mammoth off me?!

_*crickets chirp*_

_**Vlad:**_ oh, butter biscuits

_**Jack:**_ Don't worry, V-man! I'm still here to keep you company!

_**Vlad:**_ D':

* * *

(break until new chapter)

**Right… Does anyone still understands it? XD We hope you do. And we also hope you review. :) Because we have an extra question! What do you readers think of our A/Ns? ^^**


	11. Fright Knight's Lair

**A/N:**

**Hey! ****pale-blue11**** here!**

**Deborah and I are in a good mood- despite her little brother being nosy. Deborah's being 'too happy'. We hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Deborahpflover:**** We update now –and not on any other random date- because it's a special day today. *****grins***** It's exactly 6 months ago me and Sarah met. ^^ This is our way to celebrate. So enjoy, and celebrate with us because we wouldn't have this story otherwise! ;)**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Fright Knight's Lair_

* * *

So, previously: Sarah and Deborah got rid of Vlad and Jack and drove off in the Spectre Speeder:

_*Fenton Fisher wraps around Jack, Jack falls down*_

_Sarah: So that was the plan?_

_Deborah: *walks to Vlad and grabs Fruitloops* Yeah, pretty much. ^^ Come on we were on our way to the Fright Knight. Let's leave these idiots here._

_Sarah: *smiles* good idea! _

_Vlad and Jack: Get us OUT OF HERE!_

_*Sarah and Deborah drive of in Spectre Speeder*_

_Vlad: Seriously could somebody get something to get this mammoth off me?!_

_*crickets chirp*_

_Vlad: oh, butter biscuits_

_Jack: Don't worry, V-man! I'm still here to keep you company!_

_Vlad: D':_

* * *

_**Deborah:**_ So how do we find the Fright Knight?

_**Sarah:**_ errrr. No idea. Sorry :(

_**Deborah:**_ Maybe we can ask that ghost-girl over there for directions!

_**Sarah:**_ ghost-girl? O.o

_**Deborah:**_ Yeah we're in the Ghost-Zone now!

_**Sarah:**_ Cool! I've always wanted to come here! Did we use Vlad's portal?

_**Deborah:**_ Duh, what else?

_**Sarah:**__ *starts crying*_ you're being mean!

_**Deborah:**_ Why am I suddenly mean?!

_**Sarah:**_ I dunno. Had the sudden urge to act like a three-year-old. Sorry :(

_**Deborah:**_ -_- Please tell me why we're friends again?

_**Sarah:**_ coz I'm an awesome person?

_**Deborah:**__ *looks thoughtful*_ no... That can't be it...

_**Sarah:**_ -_- thanks

_**Deborah:**_ Just kidding. :)

_**Sarah: **_yeah, sure you were -_- now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get all depressed on that floating purple rock

_**Deborah:**_ NO you're NOT. You can get depressed later, we have to get Sam back so that we can continue _your_ surprise party.

_**Sarah:**_ oh... :D can Danny come?

_**Deborah: **_Of course, if you make sure he doesn't throw up again...

_**Sarah:**_ I will do my best, but no guarantees…

_*Deborah and Sarah shake hands seriously*_

_**Deborah:**_ Oh look! We're here! Pariah's Keep! ^^ Let's go search the Fright Knight.

_**Sarah:**_ this place scares me... AHHH! A pumpkin! D:

_**Deborah: **_:O The Fright Knight lives in a pumpkin!

_**Sarah:**_ what one?

_*Deborah and Sarah look at the thousands of identical pumpkins*_

_**Deborah:**_ Wasn't it purple? o.O

_**Sarah:**_ but ALL these pumpkins are purple

_**Deborah:**_ no, only this one is…

_**Sarah:**_ O.o How is that possible?! They were _all_ purple a few seconds ago!

_**Deborah:**_ I dunno but I'm not gonna question it.

_**Sarah:**_ So what do we do now?

_**Deborah:**_ Ehm, cross our fingers and hope the Fright Knight awakes?

_**Sarah:**_ ok.

_*Deborah and Sarah wait*_

_**Sarah:**_ THIS DOESN'T WORK!

_**Deborah:**_ Let's smash this pumpkin with random ghost weapons! }:D

_**Sarah:**_ Yeah! }:D What kind of weapons do you have?

_**Deborah:**_ Enough...

_**Sarah:**_ o.O … I thought you emptied your pockets...

_**Deborah:**_ }:) not all of them...

_**Sarah:**_ I can't decide between being worried or asking for a creepy ghost weapon...

_**Deborah:**_ do you want the creepy ghost weapon? Do you, huh, DO YOU?

_**Sarah:**_ -_- Sam does that better.

_**Deborah:**_ Doesn't matter, you want the creepy ghost weapon! }:D

_**Sarah:**__ *stares at Deborah*_ YES! GIMMI!

_**Deborah:**_ ah, ah, ahh! What do you say?

_**Sarah:**__ *sigh*_ PLEEEEAAAASE?

_**Deborah:**_ No, you can do better than that!

_**Sarah:**_ No, you can do better than that! Fear me.

_**Deborah: **_Why are you imitating the Ghost Gabber? I'm not a ghost!

_**Sarah:**_ Why are you imitating the Ghost Gabber? I'm not a ghost! Fear me.

_**Deborah:**_ Stop it or you won't get a creepy ghost hunting weapon!

_**Sarah:**_ D: Sorry! Can I please have a weapon?

_**Deborah:**_ I don't know...

_**Sarah:**_ Pretty please with those gummy bats and licorice frosting and black sprinkles Sam likes on top?!

_**Deborah:**_ -_- fine _*throws Fenton Bat at Sarah's head*_

_**Sarah:**_ D:{ OW!

_**Deborah:**_ :) you wanted a weapon...

_**Sarah:**_ Not like this!

_**Deborah:**_ Than what do you want?!

_**Sarah: **_DANNY! _*collapses on ground, sobbing*_

_*Fright Knight appears*_

_**Fright Knight:**_ The Fright Knight lives!

_**Deborah:**_ Technically you're dead you know... You're a ghost.

_**Fright Knight:**_ Who dares to enter the Fright Knight's lair and disturb him?!

_**Sarah:**_ DANNY! _*continues sobbing*_

_**Fright Knight:**_ Where is the ghost child?!

_**Sarah:**_ DANNY! _*sobs harder*_

_**Deborah:**_ ignore her -_- it's the first day of school.

_**Fright Knight:**_ O.o

_**Sarah:**_ DANNY! _*sobs*_

_**Fright Knight:**_ -_- Alright, I'll ask you again, why are you in my lair, and why did you disturb me?!

_**Deborah:**_ Sarah accidentally cut Sam with the Soul Shredder and now we want her back. How do we do that?

_**Fright Knight:**_ My sword?! Give it to me! NOW!

_**Deborah: **_We kinda lost it...

_**Sarah:**_ ...and Danny! _*continues sobbing*_

_**Deborah:**__ *sigh*_ if you help us get Sam back, we'll find your sword.

_**Sarah:**__ *sobs*_ Danny! ... How did Deborah steal you sword anyway?

_**Deborah:**_ SHHHH!

_**Fright Knight:**_ WHAT?! You stole my sword! FEAR MY REVENGE!

_**Sarah:**__ *stops sobbing*_ How are you going to do that? you don't have your sword.

_**Fright Knight:**_ I... will...

_**Sarah:**__ *smiles smugly*_ that's what I thought :)

_**Fright Knight: **__*growls*_ Fine, I'll help you get that girl back. _*muttering under his breath*_ And after that I'll get my revenge!

_**Sarah:**_ o.O Did you hear that?

_**Deborah:**__ *whispers*_ Don't worry, I have a plan! _*smiles smugly*_

_**Sarah:**_ don't worry, I have a plan. Fear me.

_**Fright Knight:**_ excuse me?

_**Deborah:**_ now's not the time, Sarah!

_**Sarah:**_ :( But it sounded cool!

_**Deborah: **_...you know, you're right...

_**Fright Knight:**_ Mind to tell me what's going on here!

_**Jack:**_ they're ghosts! The Ghost Gabber just picked them up! I heard it!

_**Sarah:**_ how did you get out? D:

_**Deborah:**_ we're NOT ghosts! }:(

_**Fright Knight:**_ BOW HUMAN, FOR THE FRIGHT KNIGHT!

_**Jack:**_ Jack Fenton will never bow for a ghost!

_**Sarah:**_ but seriously how did you get out?!

_**Jack:**_ So this is your master ghost!

_**Deborah:**_ Where can I smash my head against a hard object?

_**Sarah:**__ *holds out Soul Shredder to Deborah*_ here, try this.

_**Deborah: **_I don't- how- you- what- HIDE THAT THING!

_**Sarah:**_ But you wanted to smash you head against a hard object! I'm trying to help here!

_**Fright Knight:**_ My Soul Shredder! GIVE IT TO ME!

_**Deborah:**__ *face-palms*_ now how will we get Sam back

_**Sarah:**_ NO! D:{ you don't get the sword until we get our friend back!

_**Deborah:**_ O: she's a friend?!

_**Sarah:**_ Well, yeah...

_**Deborah:**_ WE HAVE SAM AS A FRIEND! :D

_**Fright Knight:**__ *grabs Soul Shredder*_

_**Soul Shredder:**_ I missed you! ^^

_*Deborah, Sarah, Fright Knight and Jack stare*_

_**Fright Knight:**_ well... This is new...

_**Soul Shredder:**_ I'm unloved! D':

_**Fright Knight:**_ ...

_**Sarah:**_ Riiiight... So... Could you bring Sam back now?

_**Jack: **_YOU KILLED SAM?!

_**Deborah:**_ What?! Noooo! We just send her accidentally to a dimension of her worst fear! :D_*smiles nervously*_ Wait...that didn't come out so good...

_**Sarah:**_ Way to go Deborah, now were gonna get killed by the Fright Knight AND Jack!

_**Fright Knight:**_ FEEL MY REVENGE! _*chases Sarah and Deborah*_

_**Sarah & Deborah:**_ AAAAAAHHHH!

_**Jack:**_ Come back evil ghosts! _*chases the Fright Knight*_

_**Deborah:**_ D: where's Danny?!

_**Sarah:**_ I don't know! D:

_**Jack:**_ ghosts! :D

* * *

(break until next chapter)

**MUHAHAHAHA cliffhanger again! }:D Ignore the 'first day of school' thing, we wrote this a long time ago. XD Review please?!**


	12. More trauma to deal with

**A/N: Hey! ****pale-blue11**** here: Bedtime. **

_***silence***_

**Deborahpflover:**** Hehehe… ehm hi? Sarah's asleep… so we'll get right to the chapter. We left you guys with a cliffhanger last time and then we kinda forgot to update. Another review made us remember. Enjoy it anyway and don't kill us because of the late update. Oh and don't forget to complain about Sarah's short Authors Note! XD**

* * *

_Chapter 12: More trauma to deal with._

* * *

So, previously: We went to the Ghost-Zone, awoke the Fright Knight, and basically got chased and almost killed.

_Jack: YOU KILLED SAM?!_

_Deborah: What?! Noooo! We just send her accidentally to a dimension of her worst fear! :D*smiles nervously* Wait...that didn't come out so good..._

_Sarah: Way to go Deborah, now were gonna get killed by the Fright Knight AND Jack!_

_Fright Knight: FEEL MY REVENGE! *chases Sarah and Deborah*_

_Sarah & Deborah: AAAAAAHHHH!_

_Jack: Come back evil ghosts! *chases the Fright Knight*_

_Deborah: D: where's Danny?!_

_Sarah: I don't know! D:_

_Jack: ghosts! :D_

* * *

_**Sarah:**_ We're in BIG trouble now! Didn't you have some sort of plan?!

_**Deborah:**_ Oh yes! I did! :D Come on we have to get past Jack and the Fright Knight!

_**Fright Knight:**_ good luck, humans. Veel succes.

_**Jack:**_ they're ghosts, F-man!

_**Sarah:**_ Alright, but only because you're crazy plans work most of the time!

_**Deborah:**__ *does perfect slide past Fright Knight and Jack*_

_**Sarah:**__ *does awesome backflip to get past them*_

_**Jack:**_ Hey!

_**Fright Knight:**_ Where did you learn that?!

_**Deborah:**_ uhhhh... We watch a lot of Danny Phantom videos O.o

_**Sarah:**_ I practice underwater O.o

_**Fright Knight:**_ that is irrelevant! GET THEM!

_**Deborah:**_ Oops, on with the plan!

_**Sarah:**_ AAAHHHH! Hurry up! AAAAHHH!

_**Mr Lancer:**_ Random Book Title! What are you two girls running from?!

_**Jack:**_ I KNEW IT! Mr Lancer is a ghost!

_**Mr Lancer:**_ NO! NO, NOT AGAIN! AAAAHHH!

_**Deborah and Sarah:**__ *start laughing*_

_**Mr Lancer:**_ GET OFF ME, MR FENTON! And what are you laughing at?!

_*Jack vaporizes Lancer's clothes... Again*_

_*Fright Knight joins laughing*_

_**Sarah and Deborah:**__ *stop laughing and look shocked and traumatized*_

_**Sarah:**_ Now I'll get nightmares! D:

_**Deborah:**_ My eyes! They BURN!

_**Jack:**_ O.o Oh. You're not a ghost...

_*Deborah and Sarah gag violently*_

_**Mr Lancer:**_ GIVE ME MY CLOTHES!

_**Deborah:**_ PLEASE GIVE THEM TO HIM!

_**Sarah:**_ BEFORE WE DIE!

_**Jack:**_ Nice underpants, Danny's teacher. Where can I get some like that?

_*Deborah and Sarah turn to Fright Knight*_ please, Please, PLEASE cut us with the Soul Shredder! Anything!

_**Fright Knight:**_ It won't help, THIS is your worst fear.

_**Sarah and Deborah:**_ NOOOOOOO!

_**Deborah:**_ there is NOTHING that can make me forget this moment! D:

_**Sarah:**_ ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

_**Mr Lancer:**__ *awkwardly walks away*_

_**Jack:**_ You're ghosts! Why do you care?

_**Deborah:**_ the overweight teacher is gone! :D

_**Sarah:**_ Thank goodness! :D

_**Jack:**_ ANSWER ME!

_**Deborah:**_ O.o Are you gonna kill us if we do?

_**Jack:**_ No.

_**Sarah:**_ :D

_**Jack:**_ I'm gonna rip you apart molecule by molecule!

_**Sarah:**_ D:

_**Deborah:**_ Let's continue the plan... RUN!

_**Sarah:**_ wait... If you rip us apart molecule by molecule, aren't you essentially killing us?

_**Jack:**_ No. You're already dead.

_**Sarah:**_ -_- ok. I'll run now.

_**Deborah and Sarah: **__*run*_

_**Jack:**_ Come back here!

_**Fright Knight:**_ I GET TO KILL THEM!

_**Jack:**_ They're already dead!

_**Sarah:**_ We're _not_ ghosts!

_**Jack:**_ Shut up ghost!

_**Deborah:**_ YES!

_**Fright Knight:**_ then I will destroy them!

_**Jack: **_No! That's MY job!

_**Sarah:**_ Deborah, what is it?!

_**Deborah:**_ _*turns around*_ I'm BACK! BOW FOR ME! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_**Sarah:**_ O.o where did you go?

_**Deborah:**_ SHHHH, that's not what I meant!

_*Pariah Dark appears*_

_**Sarah:**__ *gulp*_

_**Fright Knight:**_ COME BACK HUMANS! I'll send you to your worst fear!

_**Jack:**_ I'll rip you apart molecule by molecule!

_**Deborah:**__ *smiles creepy*_ I don't think so. PARIAH!

_**Pariah Dark:**_ WHO DARES?!

_**Fright Knight:**_ King Pariah! _*bows*_ What are you doing here?

_**Deborah:**_ Listening to ME. _*grins evilly*_

_**Pariah Dark:**_ What did you want to do to her?!

_**Fright Knight: **_Oh, nothing. _*smiles innocently*_ we definitely didn't want to throw her into her worst nightmare.

_**Jack:**_ Or rip them apart molecule by molecule :)

_**Deborah:**_ _*smiles smugly*_ That's what I thought.

_**Pariah Dark:**_ what would you like me to do, oh wonderful master?

_**Deborah:**_ Tell Fright Knight to bring Sam back and throw Jack back to Amity Park please. ^^

_**Jack:**_ Should I be worried? O.o

_**Deborah:**_ Yes. _*evil grin*_ be afraid. Be VERY afraid!

_**Jack:**_ I'm going to run now...

_**Sarah:**_ Finally! About time you left!

_**Jack:**_ Goodbye!

_**Pariah Dark:**_ Should I chase him, master?

_**Deborah:**_ Hmm, nah. Let him go, we have more important things to do. Like finding Danny... and getting Sam back. You can chase him AFTER that's done. _*smiles evilly*_

_**Pariah Dark:**_ So you have wish it-

_**Deborah:**_ -_- wrong villain.

_**Sarah:**_ Where's Desiree? O.o

_**Danny:**_ I, um, might have forgotten to let her out of the Fenton Thermos...

_**Sarah:**_ DANNY!

_**Deborah:**_ DANNY! :D how did you get here?

_**Danny:**_ I followed you.

_**Sarah:**_ You did? O.o

_**Deborah:**_ _*gasp*_ So you freed Jack!

_**Sarah:**_ I'm torn... Should we go all phangirl, or should we scream at him?

_**Deborah:**_ scream at him.

_**Danny:**__ *covers his ears*_

_**Deborah:**_ You COWARD! Open your ears!

_**Sarah:**_ ...what?

_**Deborah:**_ what what?

_**Sarah: **_what what what?

_**Danny:**_ ... What? Why am I here again?

_**Deborah:**_ ummm... _*gasp* _you let Jack escape!

_**Pariah Dark:**_ -_- not this again

_**Deborah:**_ SHHH! Weren't you trying to get Sam back!

_**Danny:**_ SAM! :D

_**Sarah:**_ I feel so loved. -_-

_**Deborah:**_ Aww, don't worry, Sarah- we haven't forgotten you. Just pushed you to the side like a piece of unwanted rubbish.

_**Sarah:**_ D:

_**Danny:**_ I don't think that makes her feel better...

_**Deborah:**_ You started it so don't be like you're such a nice person!

_**Pariah Dark:**_ Should I catch her?

_**Danny: **_huh?

_**Deborah:**_ SARAH! Don't run away! D:

_**Sarah:**_ You don't care about me! _*sobs and continues running*_

_**Danny:**_ -_- Can we just get Sam please?

_**Deborah:**_ SARAH! D': _*collapses*_

_**Danny:**_ What are you doing?!

_**Deborah:**__ *sobs*_

_**Pariah:**_ Are you okay?

_**Deborah:**_ I WANT SARAH BACK! _*cries*_

_**Danny:**_ Great! What now?!

_**Pariah:**_ I'll get her _*chases Sarah*_

_**Danny:**__ *looks at Deborah as they wait for Pariah to get Sarah*_ sooo... How've you been?

_**Deborah:**_ What? Are you serious?

_**Danny:**_ Yeah...

_**Deborah:**_ I wanted to kill myself and smash my head against a hard object.

_**Danny:**_ wow- you're a good friend :)

_**Deborah:**_ No, she's just so INFURIATING! She NEVER stops talking! D:{

_**Danny:**_ Sarah?

_**Deborah:**_ NO. You! Of course Sarah! Do you see another girl around?

_**Danny:**_ No, you cut Sam. }:(

_**Deborah:**_ But do you know who's worse?! JACK! _*bangs head against ground*_

_**Danny:**_ Hey! That's my dad you're talking about! D:{

_**Deborah:**_ oh... O.o I would say sorry, but...

_**Danny:**_ But what?! _*glares*_

_**Deborah:**_ I was really considering killing myself.

_*Pariah comes back holding Sarah upside down by her foot*_

_**Sarah:**_ -_- NOT happy.

_**Deborah:**_ SARAH! :D

_**Danny: **_-_-

_**Sarah:**_ great -_- hi Deborah. Can you get the ghost to drop me now?

_**Deborah:**_ well...

_**Sarah:**_ DEBORAH!

_**Deborah:**_ Jeez calm down. Pariah, can you drop her please?

_**Pariah:**_ _*drops Sarah*_

_**Sarah:**_ Ouch! You did that on purpose!

_**Deborah:**_ Did what?

_**Sarah:**_ you made him drop me on my head! D:{

_**Deborah:**_ no I didn't.

_**Sarah:**_ Yes you did.

_**Deborah:**_ no I didn't.

_**Sarah:**_ Yes you did.

_**Deborah:**_ no I didn't.

_**Sarah:**_ Yes you did.

_**Deborah:**_ no I didn't.

_**Sarah:**_ Yes you did.

_**Deborah:**_ no I-

_**Danny:**_ SHUT UP!

_**Sarah and Deborah:**__ *glare*_

_**Danny:**_ I WANT SAM BACK! NOW!

_**Sarah and Deborah:**_ O.o

_**Sarah:**_ Jeez, dramatic much?

_**Danny:**_ Are you gonna get her back our what?!

_**Deborah:**_ Fine. PARIAH!

_**Pariah:**_ Yes oh great master?

_**Deborah:**_ Get Sam back.

_**Pariah:**_ How?

_**Deborah: **_I dunno, ask the Fright Knight!

_**Pariah:**_ FRIGHT KNIGHT!

_**Fright Knight:**_ Yes King Pariah?

_**Pariah:**_ Get Sam back!

_**Fright Knight:**_ Of course!

_*Sam appears in a cloud of purple smoke*_

_**Deborah:**_ thank you.

_**Danny:**_ SAM! :D ... You look terrible O.o

_**Sam:**_ ...so much pink...

_**Danny:**_ Are you okay?

_**Sam:**_ ...so much pink, frilly dresses...

_**Danny:**_ Sam?

_**Sam:**_ ...and giant fire-breathing cheerleaders...

_**Danny:**_ SAM! D:

_**Sam:**_ ...no, NO! I DON'T WANT TO WEAR THAT DRESS!

_**Danny:**__ *turns to Sarah*_ NOW do you see what you have done?!

_**Sarah:**_ haha! ^^ this is hilarious! :D

_**Danny:**__ *attempts to attack Sarah*_

_**Deborah:**_ Riiiight, come on Danny, why don't you comfort Sam! _*pulls Danny away and pushes him to Sam*_

_**Sarah:**_ what are you doing! I could've taken him! _*does a few practice punches, overbalances and falls over*_

_**Deborah:**_ right...

_**Sarah: **_I did that on purpose!

_**Deborah:**_ Why?

_**Sarah:**_ I ehh.. Well... THE FLOOR NEEDED A HUG!

_**Deborah:**_ -_- remind me again why I agreed to be AROUND you?

_**Sarah:**_ hey!

_**Danny:**_ Don't be so stupid, you should see yourself!

_**Deborah:**__ *bursts into tears*_

_**Danny:**_ -_-

_**Sarah:**_ no, no, NO! Daniel Fenton, you are SO out of character! You're meant to be NICE! So BE NICE! D:{

_**Danny:**_ Nice? NICE?! You send Sam into her worst nightmare and now she won't snap out of it! SO DON'T TELL ME I HAVE TO BE NICE!

_**Sam:**_ The pink want's to kill me... It made me look the romance channel... WITH PAULINA!

_**Sarah:**_ O.o it could be worse...

_**Danny:**_ :O HOW?!

_**Jack:**_ GHOST BOY!

_**Deborah:**_ and now it is -_-

_**Jack:**_ You overshadowed my son! Get out of him!

_**Danny:**_ What? Wait- why does he think that?!

_**Sarah:**_ IT'S A LIE! WE DIDN'T TELL HIM!

_**Deborah:**_ -_- Way to go Sarah.

_**Danny:**_ WHAT?!

_**Jack:**__ *shoots Fenton Bazooka*_

_**Danny:**_ I'll get you two later! D: _*flies of*_

_**Deborah:**_ Don't hurry back!

_**Pariah:**_ Should I delay him?

_**Deborah:**_ Just shut up and go stand in the naughty corner.

_**Pariah:**_ :( I don't wanna!

_**Deborah:**_ shhh, just go.

_*Pariah goes to naughty corner*_

* * *

(break until next chapter)

**A/N: Right. So there you go. No cliffhanger, normal **_***coughcough***_** ending, pretty long chapter… I think we did a good job this time. So let us know what you guys think by reviewing! :D And no, don't worry, we're not done with this story. ;)**


End file.
